helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
I NEED YOU
I NEED YOU is the first Korean single for all boy group A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T, it is set to be released on September 29, 2015. It will come in one edition which has 6 tracks to it. The single is a cover to Korean Boy group Bangtan Boys. Tracklist #I NEED YOU #The Chaser #UNSTOPPABLE #W8 4 U #Lets Fight #I NEED YOU (Instrumental) Featured members *Jung Hansol *Hirose Ken *Sasaki Yuya *Bo Xi Tao *Choi Junghee *Suzuki Takashi *Zhang Xi Chan *Wada Akari *Miguel Staples Lyrics *'Hansol', Ken, Yuya, Tao, Junghee, Takashi, Chan, Akari, Miguel Fall (Everything) Fall (Everything) Fall (Everything) heuteojine Fall (Everything) Fall (Everything) Fall (Everything) tteoreojine ' neo ttaeme na ireohke mangajyeo' ' geumanhallae ije neo an gajyeo' ' mothagesseo mwot gataseo' ' jebal pinggye gateun geon samgajwo' niga nahante ireom an dwae niga han modeun mareun andae jinsireul garigo nal jjijeo nal jjigeo na michyeo da sirheo jeonbu gajyeoga nan niga geunyang miwo ' But you’re my everything' (You’re my) Everything (You’re my) Everything (You’re my) jebal jom kkeojyeo huh mianhae (I hate u) saranghae (I hate u) yongseohae [Miguel/'Hansol'] I need you girl wae honja saranghago honjaseoman ibyeolhae [Miguel/'Hansol'] I need you girl wae dachil geol almyeonseo jakku niga piryohae I need you girl neon areumdawo I need you girl neomu chagawo I need you girl (I need you girl) I need you girl [Hansol /'Junghee'] I need you girl It goes round & round na wae jakku doraoji I go down & down ijjeum doemyeon naega baboji na museun jiseul haebwado eojjeol sugaeobtdago bunmyeong nae simjang, nae maeum, nae gaseuminde wae mareul an deutnyago tto honjatmalhane (tto honjatmalhane) tto honjatmalhane (tto honjatmalhane) neon amu mal an hae a jebal naega jalhalge haneureun tto parahge (haneureun tto parahge) haneuri paraeseo haessari bitnaseo nae nunmuri deo jal boina bwa wae naneun neoinji wae hapil neoinji wae neoreul tteonal suga eobtneunji ''' '''I need you girl wae honja saranghago honjaseoman ibyeolhae I need you girl wae dachil geol almyeonseo jakku niga piryohae I need you girl neon areumdawo I need you girl neomu chagawo I need you girl (I need you girl) I need you girl [Miguel/'Hansol'] I need you girl Girl charari charari heeojijago haejwo Girl sarangi sarangi anieotdago haejwo naegen geureol yonggigaeobseo naege majimak seonmureul jwo [Yuya/'Miguel'] deoneun doragal su eobtdorok I need you girl wae honja saranghago honjaseoman ibyeolhae I need you girl wae dachil geol almyeonseo jakku niga piryohae [Takashi/'Miguel'] I need you girl neon areumdawo [Takashi/'Miguel'] I need you girl neomu chagawo I need you girl (I need you girl) I need you girl [Hansol/'Yuya' /'Miguel'] I need you girl *Total Solo Lines: **Hansol: 12 Solo Lines **Ken: 2 Solo Lines **Yuya: 8 Solo Lines **Tao: 6 Solo Lines **Junghee: 1 Solo Line **Takashi: 1 Solo Line **Chen: 2 Solo Lines **Akari: 2 Solo Lines **Miguel: 23 Solo Lines Chart Positions Gaon Music Chart *Totals sales all together: 283,211 copies sold *Charted for: 5 weeks Trivia *This is the first single in which Miguel has had 23 solo lines. *They debuted the cover with Bangtan Boys in a remix of both. *In the music video all the members are in different situations: **Hansol seems to be in a dark ally beaten up as he tries to call for someone. **Ken is in a crumbling room while looking at a picture of al the members. **Yuya is standing on top of a bridge looking at the water, after the music video ends it is implied Yuya jumped off the bridge. **Tao is in a forest wondering around looking lost. At the end of music video only his shoes are seen. **Junghee is driving on an empty road and near the end it is shown that he is knocked out on the ground. Implying he got in a car crash. **Takashi is in a hospital with a handful of pills, it is implied he overdosed. **Chan was at a gas station filling his car with gas. In the end it is implied he set the place on fire as the station was on fire. **Akari is seen walking the street sin a daze and stops in the middle of the road just as a car comes towards him. **Miguel is in a room filled with water in a straight jacket as he tries to open the door. In the end of the video the room is seen dry and an empty straight jacket and an open door, implying that Miguel escaped. *At the end of the Music Video the only ones hinted to be alive are: Hansol, Ken, Junghee, Chan and Miguel. *The Music video was filmed in Seoul, Busan, Incheon, and Ulsan all in South Korea, *Their is hinted to be a part two to this, it is currently unknown if it will be released this year on next year. *During the recording, all the members parents visited them, and their managers said they started to cry when they saw them. More so Hansol, Tao, Junghee, Chan and Miguel as they are not often allowed to visit their parents back in their home countries. *During the filming for the solo shots they had a power outage that all the members revealed on their twitters and instagrams. Category:2015 Singles Category:Singles in Korean Category:Cover Singles Category:9 member line up